


Where Have All the Waffles Gone?

by Micrindle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micrindle/pseuds/Micrindle
Summary: This is crackfluff partially composed and workshopped on the Hidden Gems Discord but you may all pretend that it was written by Spike for Dawn's kids if that makes you feel any better...





	Where Have All the Waffles Gone?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Guys, This Is It!
> 
> My first finished work... Is a children's book with a dash of Spuffy. Guess who else makes an appearance?
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it! It was easily the fluffiest thing I have ever read. Everyone needs a break from all the doom and gloom sometimes!

 

 

Wuffles and Waffles and Troubles 

 

 

 

 

  


Puffle the Wuffle had a problem.

He had looked high.

And he had looked low.

But there were no waffles on the island of Waffle.

 

 

Waffles were a vital part of life on Waffle.

So important to the inhabitants of Waffle that everyone had decided their home should be named after them.

 

Puffle decided he needed some help.

“Do you know where all the waffles have gone?” Puffle asked Ree the echidna.

 

“I have not seen  _any_  waffles,” Ree said, shaking her head.

“Have  _you_ seen any waffles, Zab?”

Zab the echidna shook her head sadly. “I haven’t seen any waffles either.”

“Mom!” said Gabriel, the baby echidna, “I haven’t seen any either, and I’m hungry.”

Ree and Zab hugged Gabriel. 

 

“I’m going to find where all the waffles have gone,” said Puffle.

He waved goodbye to the family of echidnas and set about finding someone else to ask.

 

“Do you know where all the waffles have gone?” Puffle asked Twinkles the pelican.

“I’m sorry little one, I haven’t seen  _any_ waffles,” said Twinkles sadly.

“Have  _you_ seen any waffles, Gaia?”

Gaia the kookaburra shook her head too. “I haven’t seen any waffles either.”

“Someone must know where all the waffles have gone,” said Puffle. He sighed and waved goodbye to his friends. 

 

“Do you know where all the waffles have gone?” Puffle the Wuffle asked Larry the cane toad.

“No,” said Larry, “Now go away.” 

 

Puffle hurried away from the mean cane toad.

 

After a little while Puffle came across some gum trees, and to his surprise, one of them was snoring.

“Hello?” he said to the sleeping tree, “Do you know where all the waffles have gone?”

A yawn came from one of the branches of the tree and a koala uncurled from its nap.

“Hello little one,” Myra the koala said, yawning again. “I think I have a waffle right here, you're welcome to it once I find it.” 

Puffle watched as Myra the koala searched for her waffle. “Oh no!” Myra said, “Someone has stolen my waffle! I mean, just how much can a koala bear?”

“Oh dear!” said Puffle. “I'm going to find where all the waffles have gone and get your waffle back.”

“Ok,” said Myra the koala. “I'm going to have a nap until the waffles come back.”

Puffle waved goodbye and Myra curled back up in her tree. 

 

After a while Puffle realized he was lost. Puffle looked around, he had never seen this place before and it was starting to get dark.

A small distance away from Puffle there was a man with bright white hair, a leather coat, big clompy boots with a smoking stick in his mouth. 

“Hello?” said Puffle to the man. “Do you know where all the waffles have gone?”

The man took the stick out of his mouth and looked at him carefully.

“No,” said the man “But I’m looking for them too, maybe we could help each other?”

Puffle nodded happily, finally, someone that wanted to help!

“My friend is coming,” the man said, “she’s going to help us look too.”

Puffle bounced excitedly. 

 

After a few minutes, a short lady with blond hair and a pointy stick found them.

“Do you know where all the waffles have gone?” asked Puffle.

“Are you looking for waffles too?” asked the blond lady kindly.

Puffle nodded at the nice blond lady. “I feel like I’ve looked everywhere.”

“I think I know where they might have gone. Do you want to come with us?”

“Yes please!” Puffle said excitedly. 

The nice blond lady held the white-haired man's hand and everyone set off together to find the waffles. 

 

They walked for a long time and after a while, Puffle’s feet started to hurt.

“How are you doing, little guy?” the man asked.

“I'm sorry,” said Puffle “I've been walking all day, and my feet are sore.”

“That's ok, here, jump on my shoulder. We'll get there much faster this way.” the man leaned down and Puffle jumped on to his shoulder. 

Puffle could see so much from the man's shoulder. It was like a whole new world!

“Wow!” said Puffle the Wuffle. “Is it always like this up here?” The man laughed and the lady giggled.

“Yup,” said the man, smiling. “All the time.”

They started walking again, and Puffle’s feet slipped on the man's slick leather jacket.

“Oh no!” said the nice lady, and caught Puffle as he fell. “That wasn't a good spot was it?” She giggled again and lifted Puffle onto the man's head. It was even better up here! He really could see forever now! 

 

The man sighed, and held the nice lady’s hand anyway.

 

Off in the distance Puffle could see a big hill. It was bigger than any he'd ever seen before and smelled faintly of maple syrup.

 

“Mmmmm,” said Puffle from the top of the man's head. “That hill smells delicious.” Puffle’s tummy rumbled. “It smells like waffle syrup, and I'm hungry.” His tummy rumbled again, and the nice lady patted him gently.

“I'm sure we'll find the missing waffles soon and then you can eat as many as you want.”

“Yay!” said Puffle, bouncing excitedly. “I love waffles!”

 

“Uh,” said the man as they got closer, “has that hill always been here?”

 

Puffle thought carefully. “No! I've never seen it before. I didn't know you could grow a hill that smells like waffle syrup.”

 

“Oh no.” said the man.

“Oh no.” said the woman.

“Oh no!” said Puffle.

 

The hill was made of waffles!

 

“I've never seen a hill made of waffles before. Maybe this is where all the waffles went?” Puffle asked hopefully.

 

“I think you could be right.” said the man.

 

A thin blond man with pointy hair was running towards them, waving his arms.

“Help!” he cried. “There's too many waffles!” 

 

He reached where Puffle and the others had stopped to look at the ever-increasing mountain of waffles, and bent over puffing.

“I just-” he puffed, “I was really hungry and I wished for all the waffles so I could eat them.”

 

“You made a wish?” said the nice lady. “You should be very careful when you say the ‘W’ word, you might get exactly what you asked for.”

 

“I just-” said the pointy-haired man, sighing, “couldn't get away from the waffles, they kept coming and coming.” He threw up his hands, completely out of ideas. “I tried running away from them but they all just follow me, waiting to be eaten!”

 

“The waffles are following you?” said the nice lady doubtfully. “That seems a strange thing for waffles to do.”

 

“I know!” said the pointy-haired man. “I don't know what to do!” he said again.

 

“Have you tried eating them?” asked Puffle.

 

“Yes,” nodded the pointy man. “And now I never want to see another waffle ever again.” He looked very green. The poor man, he had eaten too many waffles.

 

“I wish they would all just leave me alone and go back to where they came from!” he said.

 

A lady with a funny face appeared in front of them all. “Done!” she said, and suddenly disappeared.

 

All the waffles disappeared too!

 

“Oh no!” said Puffle, “Where have they all gone now?”

 

“I think,” said the white-haired man, “that they've all gone back to where they are supposed to be.” He looked at the nice lady, and she nodded. “Let's go see, shall we?”

 

The group headed back into town.

It wasn't long before the sound of music and laughter were all around them.

 

“The waffles are back!” said Ree and Zab the echidnas. Gabriel was happily chewing on a waffle on Ree's lap and waved at Puffle as he and his new friends walked by.

 

“Yay! Said Puffle, “Their waffles are back!” he told his new friends and waved to Gabriel.

 

“The waffles are back!” said Twinkles the pelican and Gaia the kookaburra. They both munched on their waffles happily and waved to Puffle and his friends as they walked past.

 

“Their waffles are back, too!” said Puffle as he hopped happily along.

 

“Are your waffles back too?” Puffle asked Larry the cane toad.

“No,” Said Larry. “I don't like waffles. Now go away.”

 

“He was not very nice,” said the blond lady, “Who doesn’t like waffles?” she asked in confusion.

“I don't know,” Said Puffle, “I thought everyone liked waffles.”

 

“Please stop talking about waffles,” said the pointy-haired man. “I might be sick.”

 

The blond lady rolled her eyes and sighed. “Go back to the boat, there aren’t any waffles there.” she said.

 

“Ok,” said the man “Goodbye friendly jumping mouse.” And waved goodbye.

“I’m a Wuffle!” said Puffle.

“Goodbye then, sweet Wuffle,” The pointy-haired man said and waved goodbye again.

 

Puffle and his new friends came to a clump of gum trees. “Are your waffles back too?” asked Puffle.

Myra the Koala uncurled from her nap and looked around. “My waffle is back!” The koala said excitedly and yawned “Do you want my waffle?” she said, holding out her waffle for Puffle to take.

 

“Thank you.” Said Puffle “But I’m going to go see if my waffles are back.” Myra the koala nodded and nibbled on her waffle, curled up and went back to sleep.

 

“Bye!” said Puffle.

“Bye,” Myra said in a sleepy voice.

 

“Mummy!” said Puffle “We got all the waffles back, and I made some new friends!” Puffle bounded up to his mummy and gave her a hug.

“Thank you for helping Puffle find all the missing waffles.” Mummy Wuffle said.

“No worries mum, we wanted them back too.” The white-haired man said, smiling.

“Yes,” said the Blond lady, “We really love waffles too. We’re glad they’re back.”

 

Puffles new friends gave him a hug.

“Goodbye, little guy.” Said the man.

“Goodbye, we’ll miss you.” Said the lady.

“Goodbye! We’ll miss you too!” Said Puffle and Mummy Wuffle together.

They all waved goodbye.

 

Goodbye, everyone!

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Island nation of Waffle is based on Rottnest Island 18 km (11 miles) off the Western Australian coast. Mainly composed of sand and limestone, the island is an A class reserve, protected from further development by the Australian Government.
> 
>  
> 
> In 1681 the island was named 't Eylandt 't Rottenest- meaning Rats’ Nest Island- by a Dutch captain, Willem de Vlamingh mistook the friendly Quokka for giant rats.
> 
>  
> 
> The Wuffle inhabitants of Waffle are based on Quokkas, a native marsupial about the size of a domestic cat, which is only found on Rottnest Island and incredibly friendly, even to humans, often posing for Quokka selfies and inviting themselves inside holiday cabins on the island.
> 
>  
> 
> Though there are no cane toads on Rottnest, however, they are an invasive species in Australia. They are very poisonous and kill lots of indigenous wildlife every year.
> 
> Please do not pick them up if you ever see one, they could make you very sick.
> 
>  
> 
> Many thanks to all the people who have helped with the inspiration for this book!
> 
> If anyone would like to use excerpts of this story for story time or something in your fic's that is A-Ok, just please let me know and give me credit somewhere too.
> 
> I'm also looking for someone who might be interested in illustrating a few pictures for this story. Please let me know if you might be interested in anything like that.
> 
>  I hope you guys all enjoyed this!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This story archived at https://dark-solace.org/elysian/viewstory.php?sid=6063


End file.
